My Personal Medicine
by Misty598
Summary: Clare's not feeling so hot, could Eli make her feel a little decent? Or will Peter ruin a moment that has been destined to happen?


My Personal Medicine

By Misty Riquier

"Clareeeee" Ali sang snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I groaned, lifting up my head from the cafeteria table. "Clare, um sorry, but I was going to ask you if you wanted your tater-tots" Ali said looking over her newly-manicured nails.

"Sure" I said pushing them towards her, my stomach hurts to bad to eat anyway. Her face lighted up us she pulled the tray towards her.

"Thanks, by the way you're looking a little pale" Ali popped one of the small potatoes into her mouth.

"Thanks" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Oh look, there's Drew!" Ali squealed and grabbed the cartridge the tater-tots were in. Ali ran off towards the lunch line Drew was waiting in. My stomach ache suddenly worsened and felt like a knife stabbing into me, on the other hand I felt sick to my stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran out into the hallway searching for a bathroom. I suddenly couldn't remember where anything was anymore; the nausea was slowly taking over me. I suddenly looked to my left and saw the girls' bathroom sign. I ran towards it but before I could reach it, of course my English partner had to be in my way. Again.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli said as he looked away from Adam who was standing next to him holding a comic. I didn't think I could answer without, promptly throwing up all over him. Instead I pushed past him, why did he have to stand in front of the girls' bathroom? I swung open the door and rushed into the nearest stall: I knelt down placing my hands on either side of toilet, and nature did the rest. I always thought nature was beautiful until it made me puke my guts out in a bathroom stall.

**Eli's P.O.V**

"Adam, go in there!" I hissed at Adam who had been pushed against the wall.

"Dude, People 'know' about me, I can't go in there!" he hissed back, the lunch period was over in 10 minutes, and Clare didn't look so good.

"Clare's sick, well I think she is and I'm nobody's out here just go in!" I gave him a death glare, a glare I hadn't planned on using on Adam, more like Fitz.

"Dude-"Adam whined again, I kept my stare locked on him;

"If you didn't look like you were about to kill me, I wouldn't do this" Adam said before reaching for the handle of the girls room.

**Clare's P.O.V**

I heard the bathroom door open. This is just great. "Clare?" I heard a familiar voice say, no way, it couldn't be…

"Adam?" I questioned holding my stomach and leaning against the bathroom wall.

"Are you ok?" He asked coming closer to the stall.

"If repeatedly puking your guts out is ok, then yes I'm great" I leaned my head against the bathroom wall and closed my eyes, waiting for the intense nausea to pass.

"I'm coming in" Adam said, I could hear him trying to unlock the door, but he couldn't.

"No- Adam-" I leaned over the toilet and threw up again; I hated life so much right now.

"Ok, Ew, Um Clare Eli's probably out there freaking out" Adam said, I could hear him lean against the sink and turn the taps on and off. I felt decent enough to stand; I stood up and flushed the toilet, then unlocked the stall.

"Why would he care?" I asked walking towards the sink and turning on the tap.

"Since you're sick I'll tell you this, Eli has some 'feelings' for you…" I cupped my hands, filled them with water and rinsed out my mouth.

"What?" I said nearly choking on the water in my mouth,

"Well duh; Clare I need to get out of here before somebody comes in, see ya later" Adam ran out of the bathroom faster than I've even seen.

I looked in the mirror, I was pale, but not as much before, my stomach felt 100% better, but my mouth tasted horrid, and my hair was so messy, I could cry.

I started walking towards the bathroom door, waiting to be showered with questions by Eli.

I opened the bathroom door, to find Eli waiting on the wall next to it, looking very… worried.

"Clare!" He nearly screamed placing his cool hands on my cheeks; it felt beyond good to my flaming skin.

"Eli, I'm fine" I said placing my hand on his wrist bringing it from my face, just incase Simpson were to walk by and gives up both detention for breaking the 'no physical contact' rule.

"What happened?" Eli asked asked pulling me to the wall, we both sat down as I began to explain the 10 minute traumatic experience I just went through, or at least that's how Eli had made it sound.

"I felt sick at lunch, obviously, ate three bites of a sandwich, my stomach wouldn't stop hurting, I couldn't take it, I ran to the bathroom, you were in the way, I pushed you out of the way. Then I puked my guts out" I looked at Eli, if this were anybody I would be embarrassed, but this is Eli.

"You're ok right?" Eli placed his hand over mine, which was lying flat on the ground.

"Yeah, but my mouth tastes, disgusting." I uncomfortably shifted, placing more weight on my hand.

"Well, if you are sick you obviously shouldn't be in school" Eli got up and grabbed my hand helping me up from the cool ground.

"And where are we going?" I asked as Eli made his way towards the front doors dragging me by the hand.

"To The Dot, to get you something for your 'bad tasting' mouth" Eli said pushing open the double doors.

I was praying silently in my head that I wouldn't get car sickness, but before I cold even think that, Eli hadn't even turned towards the parking lot, but he was heading for the sidewalk that lead down into the street.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Eli and I started down the long way to the dot, thank god it was only about two blocks away.

"Clare, duh, you need fresh air"

"Why do I need fresh air" I asked puzzled.

"For your stomach to feel better, Duh" Eli said smirking and rapping one arm around me. I looked up with him.

"What?" He asked defensively. I smiled at him and leaned closer to his chest, he tightened his grip on me as we walked the rest of the way to the dot talking mindlessly about all the books we've read, or comics, stupid T.V shows, favorite foods, regular _friend_ talk.

We reached The Dot; it was mostly empty, except for some business women with a laptop and men reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to have anything to eat?" Eli asked as we found a two-person table in the middle of the room.

"Um, no" I really didn't feel like throwing up anymore today.

"What are you guys going to have today?" Peter said with his pen ready to write down out orders.

"I'll have a double fudge sundae with whip crème and a Cherry on top" Eli smirked and looked at me.

"Mint tea please" I said shyly looking at Eli.

"Ok then…" Peter said walking away probably laughing at Eli for wanting a sundae in the middle of 4th period.

"Why are you getting that?" I said folding my hands on the table.

"Because I feel like it" Eli smirked and placed one hand over mine.

"And why are you getting tea?"

"Easy, because I don't feel like throwing up again" I pulled my hands from under his and leaned back in the seat.

"Nobody gets sick off of sundae's Clare" Eli said totally convinced he was right. So smug.

"Yes they do!" I nearly shouted, the business lady turned and gave me a glare; Then she promptly went back to her computer.

"And why do you say that?" Now this was just stupid, Eli knew people got sick off sundaes practically every 4-7 year olds knew that.

"Because of the sugar-"I started.

"Are you going to explain every little detail?" Eli questioned, smirking, looking so smug. He might be my best friend. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to punch him.

"Here you go" Peter said setting down my tea then Eli's huge sundae. Eli took a spoon and started digging in. I carefully sipped my tea, watching Eli totally pig out, it was… interesting.

"Clare, are you sure you don't want a bite?" Eli scooped up some whip crème from the top and stuck out the spoon for me to take a bite.

"No way" I said pushing the spoon away.

"You mean, 'yes, thank you Eli'" Eli kept holding out the spoon, I figured one bite wouldn't hurt… I took the spoon and placed it in my mouth, the whip crème was actually amazing; I licked the spoon clean and gave it back to Eli.

"Happy?" I asked tempted to take another bite.

"Very" Eli smirked and kept eating his sundae; I still sipped my tea and continued to watched Eli pig out.

"Ok Clare, I see you eyeing my sundae" I rolled my eyes and took the spoon from him and scooped up a bite with, hot fudge, ice cream, whip crème and brownie. I put it in my mouth and savored every bite.

"Yes I was" I said swallowing the rest of my sundae.

I reached for the spoon again but he didn't let me have it, he put both elbows on the table and swung the spoon between his thumb and index finger.

"Looks like we have a draw" I whispered as our face's got closer on the table.

"Yup" He said popping his 'P'.

"Sorry to ruin the love-fest but shouldn't you guys be in school?" Peter asked. He probably came for the pay.  
"Clare got sick, so I figured she shouldn't be around the student body" Eli answered pulling back. I blushed, I'm not sure why, if it was Peter's comment or Eli's.

"This is none of my business, but you two looked like you were going to kiss" Peter turned around before Eli or I could defend ourselves.

"Wow" I said as Eli pulled out his wallet to leave Peter the money.

"I know, He's not getting a tip" Eli said placing exactly 10 dollars on the table.

"Shouldn't we finish these?" I said gesturing towards the sundae and tea still on the table.

"Peter can get them, considering he knows everything" Eli didn't make much sense, but I knew what he had meant. Eli and I walked out the door in silence, ignoring Peter's comment. Verbally at least, because I know we were both thinking about it mentally.

"Would that be so bizarre" I said as we began walking down the street back towards Degrassi.

"Would what?" Eli asked looking over at me.

"If we- you know- kissed?" I can't believe I just said those words, the words that could ruin my friendship with Eli.

"Well, you tell me" Eli stopped in his tracks and cupped my cheek in his hand and placed his lips lightly to mine, the harder once I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled way and looked into my eyes.

"Was that bizarre?" Eli smirked and looked down at me.

"Very" I said I pulled back in and kissed him again. Sparks defiantly flew. It defiantly was not the sundae I just ate.


End file.
